Last Night
by Hareta
Summary: Last Night my Dad passed away...the way Quatre went crazy after Master Winner was killed...the poem "Last Night" was taken from the book Shades of Grey


Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Poem 'Last Night' taken from Shades of Gray and written by Arjuna Berenguer.   
  
Last Night  
  
~I closed my eyes last night after my Dad passed away  
No tears came~  
  
He curled up into a ball in his own bed in his old room. He couldn't cry. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Quatre was feeling nothing...not pain nor hatred...he felt...empty...hallow...nothing.  
  
He lay on his back, staring up at the blank ceiling, his eyes void of any emotion much like of his friend Trowa but only much darker...and calm, too calm. Like the clearness of river water, yet as incomprehensible and as cold as it as well.  
  
What did he do to deserve such? His father wasn't bad...He had been with the people of this colony through the war and everything...those selfish, ungrateful people...they're weak-minded. They say they want peace and yet they work towards what they can use for war...is it just too hard for them to understand? They're blind and they leave it to others to show them the way...however, these people who can see, the OZ, can they really spot the light unlike them? Or are they as sightless as well? Do these people know the truth?  
  
He groaned and shifted to his side. He wanted to cry it out but he can't, not anymore. The ability to shed tears is lost...  
  
~No struggle for air  
No regrets~  
  
He shook his head. They've become heartless souls, these people. What can he do to make them see? He can't feel anything anymore...  
  
It wasn't meant for him, he wasn't supposed to die...not like this...his father always hated the thought of him fighting...he was a Pacifist...damn him. Why didn't he fight? Why, didn't his father fight? These people don't care a bit for them...they don't understand...all they wish now is the end of others...their bloodlust sickens him...they want war and death...and so they will have it...  
  
He stumbled out of the bed, his mind made up. They don't understand a thing and so it's up to him to make them understand...they want a battle and so he will give them a battle...they were wrong and so he will punish them and set Space right...   
  
~My body slipped away with my thoughts  
Into dreams they went~  
  
He walked slowly in the darkness of the night to the metal chamber where his former Gundam was built...  
  
They're the cause of all of this...these people and their hunger for power and control...the whole thing is pathetic, senseless...but man is without sense...insane, that's what they are, a bunch of fools...  
  
A bunch of pitiful fools who are in need of a lesson. He'll be their mentor, he'll teach him what it's really like, what the war is about, and the pain they have inflicted upon their fellow humans...he'll show them the light...  
  
He is going to make a Gundam...like Zero, which is obviously the most powerful among all five Gundams. He'll have to use the blueprints for Sandrock...  
  
~Out and in  
Beyond reality and the truth~  
  
People will think he is insane, but that doesn't matter...nothing in Space has any shed of sanity anymore. Space has gone haywire, he has to eliminate it, destroy everything in it to recover sanity...  
  
Yes, that's the perfect way, the only way...to bring destruction to everything will be bringing an end to all...in nothing there will be nothing...no war, no pain, no insanity, no loneliness, nothing...  
  
He is a soldier...the battlefield is calling him...he has to do this...  
  
~I woke up with a blanket in my hands  
and a cap, a watch, and a shirt~  
  
It's nearly complete...just a little more time...he wonders what had happened to the other pilots...  
  
But that doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore. No one will be able to stop him, not even the rest of the Gundam pilots...he will be the angel of peace as well as death...he is the Omega...he will bring forth the Ragnarok to Space...  
  
~All were given to me by my father  
All of which were given life by him~  
  
This is more than just revenge, more than just something to pacify his enraged heart, more than just to satisfy the bloodlust within him...this is his mission, to destroy that which brings man suffering -- man himself...  
  
They don't know nor do they understand...  
  
how it really is...  
  
~A cap to keep me from the heat of the world  
A watch to give me his time~  
  
No one is there for him now, no one. He's all alone and now he sees -- that behind the mystical beauty and wondrous facade of Space is darkness...and evil. He always had someone who would make Space worth fighting for and living in...to make him believe that it is beautiful...but now no more...  
  
He walked the cold corridors of the place almost unconsciously, on pure instinct. He grabbed hold of the zipline, and entered the cockpit of the new Gundam...he checked the controls...perfect...there's another thing though...   
  
The Zero System...  
  
~A t-shirt to clothe me when I feel alone  
A blanket to hold me in tight when I sleep at night~  
  
The system to cover his heart...and overcome the pain of others that he would surely feel...a mask to put on and hide from the emotions...excellent, this is what he needs...  
  
Space is not right anymore, he will take the matters into his own hands and correct the errors of it.  
  
-Fin-  
  
A/N: Nothing. I was bored and *write-blocked* with all my other fics is all. Just a break from the multi-chaptered fics I write. *sigh* Please review...Okay, back to Choice now! :) 


End file.
